Battle of Helm's Deep: My version
by Idril Ar-Feiniel
Summary: This is my version of the battle of helm's deep, well it is part of it at least. Whether it is continued or not is up to you, Reader. So please feel free to post a review! And I am not very good at summaries so don't judge it by the summary alone, thanks!


Haldir gazed around him at the Uruk Hai that were banging their spears and swords on their shields. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. _These are not orcs, what are they? What new malice is this? _He knew the name of the creatures, but that does not mean he _knew _anything about them at all.

"Legolas?" He shifted his glance over to the tall blond who was fiddling with his bow.

"Yes Haldir?" Legolas put is bow down by his side.

"What are they? What are these Uruk Hai?"

"They are orcs bred with goblins. They fear neither death nor pain and know neither. Oh and don't count on sun up to save us for they will fight in sunlight. They are brutal, even more so than orcs." Legolas' looked at the enemy with a cold hard look in his eyes.

"Ah Elbereth, I wish she would do something to help us now..." His voice faltered as an arrow whizzed from the wall and struck one of the creatures square in the neck.

Aragorn glared up where the elderly men were. Then he spun his head back around to take a look at the army before them, they had begun their attack. Some of the elves were fairly young, not more than 500 years old. _So young and many will not survive the night. _Haldir took one more glance looking at each individual face before unleashing several arrows at the enemy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an Uruk Hai climb up a ladder and descend upon a child of Rohan. Weakly the child blocked the first and second attack.

"Turn here wicked thing of Isenguard!" Haldir lept forward and just made it to the child in time.

"Fool! You think that you will stop me?" It laughed harshly. The Uruk Hai slashed his broad sword across Haldir's mid section. Haldir leapt backwards avoiding the cruel blade. He returned the blow by unleashing two strikes of his twin blades, one aimed at the ors head and the other at his chest. Laughing gaily the Uruk ducked down and tried to cut the Elf's legs out from under him. Haldir jumped over the creature and landed softly behind him. Another Uruk came to save his friend and pinned Haldir's arms behind him. The other Uruk got up and stepped towards him. Haldir glared, he tried to twist out of the strong grasp, but found that this Uruk was stronger than any foe he had ever come in contact with. It raised its blade, preparing for yet another kill. But the stroke did not fall, for another sword pierced through the Uruk's breast plate.

"I thought you could use some help, Mr. Elf." The boy smiled up at him. The Uruk, who had been holding Haldir, loosened his grip. That was all the Elf needed. Spinning around in the Uruk's arms he plunged his knives into his stomach.

"Mr. Elf, that's gross!" The child wrinkled his nose as the blood spurted out of the wound. Some of it soiled Haldir's uniform.

Haldir just smiled and ran over to Aragorn. Battling their way through the dense swarm of Uruk Hai the two made it to Gimily and Legolas who were already at 12 and 20 in their kill count.

"That's 21 Gimmers!" Legolas laughed as he glanced over at his short, fat friend.

"Shut up Lego!" The two resorted to name calling and jinxing each other's attacks in order to win this game.

"Legolas Gimily, will you quit playing around?" Aragorn shouted as he came up to them. Haldir smirked, it was quite amusing seeing the Dwarf who claimed he would spit on his grave earlier red faced and angered that he was being beat by an Elf, (see extended version of the LOTR FFOTR when they were entering Lothlorien. That sentence which is not translated in the movie say: I will spit on your grave. It is my belief that Haldir would not have known what it meant in the book because of the tense relations of the dwarves after the destruction of Celeborn's homeland, which was not Lothlorien. But maybe in the movie they had him understand as he gave the Dwarf 'the look').

"Aragorn, maybe they should continue. We might all die anyway and there is no harm in keeping count. After all if they were to turn in their numbers to their superior officer they could get a promotion." Haldir ducked an arrow and slammed his fist into the jugular of an Uruk who gasped for breath. Aragorn finished him off.

"Fine, though there is no superior officer to turn in their numbers too!" He snorted and ran with great strides to the aid of a younger Elf.

"As for you two, please keep an eye on each other and any other person that might happen to be over whelmed."

This is an idea that I am throwing out there to see if anyone would like it continued. If that is the case then I will post the finished work asap. Also I am trying to wrap up high school, while working part time, and volunteering so my plate is full so to speak. Because of this I am just telling you now that it may be a while before something new comes out. I hopefully will not start any more long ones, because I have no time to finish them.

Namarie!

Idril Ar-Feiniel


End file.
